1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a safety breaker for shredders and, in particular, to an electricity breaker that automatically shuts down the power of a shredder when its cutting blade ensemble stops operation for some time in order to save energy and provide protection.
2. Related Art
To prevent confidential files or data from being released to irrelevant people, they are usually destroyed by shredders. Therefore, the shredder has become an indispensable device in business and home life.
The action principle of most well-known shredders for shredding paper is to utilize several cutting blades along with spacers installed on two parallel rotary shafts that are driven by a motor and a gear box to rotate in opposite directions. A shearing force thus imposes on passing paper and cuts it into thin stripes. According to the mechanical cutting modes, shredders are divided into two types: stripe-cut shredders and cross-cut shredders. In the former case, the cutting blades are disposed regularly on the rotary shafts and cut the paper along the longitudinal direction into long stripes. Each blade on the latter has several hook-shaped cutting edge. The blades are disposed in a spiral way on the rotary shafts. In this case, the paper is not only cut along the longitudinal direction into stripes, but also cut in the transverse direction into chips.
The above-mentioned stripe-cut or cross-cut shredder basically comprises a cutting blade ensemble and relevant components. During the operation of the cutting blade ensemble, paper passing through the rotary shafts is shredded into tiny stripes or chips. The housing of the shredder is usually provided with a sliding switch (power switch) for switching among the auto, rev, or off mode. However, when the sliding switch is in the auto mode, the control circuit inside the shredder is still on even no paper is fed into the cutting blade ensemble. This causes unnecessary waste of electricity. Moreover, sensors can be mis-triggered to result in danger.